The Pathology/Morphology/Imaging Facility provides the equipment and technical expertise in conducting studies involving histology, immunochemistry, in situ hybridization, confocal, laser dissection and morphometrics. Significant enhancements in its services have occurred over the previous funding period, including fluorescence microscopy, immunostaining, laser capture microdissection and other techniques. The facility is divided into a main lab for pathology/morphology, a molecular morphology lab for in situ hybridization of soft tissues, an immunostaining lab, and a hard tissue histology, morphometry and in situ hybridization of hard tissues. Confocal imaging is provided through a University Facilities Core lab. Each lab is overseen by a Center grant member who is physically located near the lab, and each of whom extensively uses the techniques of the lab under their supervision. The core is directed by Dr. Baggs, who is the initial contact for all potential users in a system designed to enhance the ease of use of this facility. Charges are levied according to affiliation with the EHSC or University of Rochester. Extensive documentation of use by members of the Center grant is provided. A major change in the nature of the facility is the partnering of the immunostaining lab with the Pathology department, which should allow more efficient use of instruments and reagents and guarantee the use of updated equipment through lease/maintenance agreements.